Throne of heroes
by guest with a lot of ideas
Summary: There are many heroes from across the globe. Some are known and have been seen in the holy grail wars, but what about others? How are they and how do they function? This is my compendium of historical, mythological and occasionally literary figures that that would become servants.
1. Chapter 1

The throne of heroes

Notes:

Everyone seems to be making their own versions of servants for the Fate/stay night fandom. Ever since I first saw the anime, I have been interested in creating my own and looked at others that people have created. Since I am now part of this website, I though I might as well put them up and allow for both feedback on how good/poor they are and generally feel out people reactions to them. I will only be publishing completed ideas however most of them will not be mine. There are several websites that others have created for such reasons and I will be using them as well. I don't remember where I have gotten all of them from but I will make a note of the servants that are my original creations, ones that I have found from others and are displaying here, and those that I have found made by others that I have altered/modified in whys that I feel are more in tune with what I understand their legends to be. I will disregard alignments as they change with the master the most, Saber/King Arthur under most people is Lawful Good but when Alter Saber, she was Lawful Evil. I know that the States can also change but they seem to be less so and those changes are based more around their fame in a particular land they anything else.

PS. Anyone who is making a Fate/stay night or associated media story involving servants and if they see someone here that they like, you have my permission to use it without asking. As I have stated many of these are ones I have not created myself or have modified from what others have made so I own no intellectual rights over them.

This first one is a completely original idea that I had. No outside help was used.

Archetype Hero based upon the book "The Hero with a Thousand Faces" by Joseph Campell in 1949 where he studied the theory of myths from all over the world that have survived through the ages and share.

Class Skills

None

Personal Skills:

Conquering Arms EX at this level, a servant is able to take up to 4 opponent's skills after identifying them including class skills however the pilfered skills are always as the same level as the opponent and once acquired, a skill cannot discard to take a new one.

In a mirror EX as the Archetype Hero is not an individual hero but rather the concept of what a hero is, the individual has no personality of his own. Instead, he takes on the personality of the last person to look directly into his face, reflecting their personality onto the Archetype itself. If a brash person looks upon the archetype hero, the hero will act brash and impulsive to the same degree, it the individual is analytical and distant, so will the Hero. At this rank, the Archetype Hero's physical body will also change subtlety to match the personality in size, degree of build and even gender. It literally has as many faces as the number of individuals it comes across.

Shifting strength EX as times change the perceived physical aspects of a hero change as well. The same hero can be perceived as completely different from one generation to the next. This can best be seen in the biblical figure of David. There are 4 famous statues of David made through Italian Renaissance history, but each loss drastically different. The ones by Donatello and Verrocchio depict a thin and young man after the fight with his arch enemy Goliath, Michelangelo's David is of a middle teenager who is contemplating how to fight. While Bernini's David is of a powerful person on the cusp of adulthood about throw a stone. Each is based off of the same story but each is vastly different form the other. As a living reflection of what to be a hero, Archetype can take one statistic from an opposing hero and replace it whit his own. However the Archetype must first know the true name of the spirit to take the statistic.

Noble Phantasm

Monomyth: the hero's journey EX support Campell's concept that he says is the shared fundamental structure of almost all heroes in recorded history. It can be summarized as: "A hero ventures forth from the world of the common day into a region of supernatural wonder: fabulous forces are there encountered and a decisive victory is won; the hero comes back from the mysterious adventure with the power to bestow boons on his fellow man". The result of this Monomyth is that he is able to stock pile Noble Phantasms after seeing and identifying them. Meaning that he can have and return any number of NP back onto their owner or any other opponent he comes across as long as he learns what the name of the NP is. The Monomyth exists in place of the Archetype's brain as it stores the knowledge of Noble Phantasms away much like how a normal person stores away memories.

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: D

Mana: D

Luck: D

NP: E

Likes: subject to change

Dislikes: subject to change

Talents: subject to change

Class: Ruler Savior

Technically he could be any class. However I think that given the unusually and diversity, the Archetype Hero would be best fit under the classes of Rules or Savior.

A Saver is an irregular class and 'messiah' type servant who's goal is to save the world, but not necessarily the people in it.

A Ruler is a servant summoned by the Greater Grail to regulate the grail war. Supposedly after the grail was corrupted in the 3rd war, it was unable to continue with this function.

Neither class has no defined characteristics and as such the Archetype Hero will fit inside it. Neither also has a set class skill that I know of.

Note:

This is my attempt to create both a legitimate hero able to potentially beat Gilgamesh or any other servant, but also to embody the idea that Nastu was originally getting at, that all heroes are essentially the same while at the same time infinitely different, just as all humans who create the heroes are the same yet also different.

Note:

I have chosen these ranks because they are slightly above average but as he is not any particular person, the Archetype can't be particularly strong. However his skills allow him to switch his stats with other people, theoretically making him the most powerful servant given time but in his natural state, Archetype is weak just as most heroes are when they first start out on their journey. The same goes for his Likes, dislikes and talents; as he is a reflection of human heroes, he can be whatever is needed.

Note:

I use the 'he' pronoun because most heroes are historically male, the Archetype truly has no gender.


	2. Chapter 2 Esfandiyar

Notes: This is one of the servants I have from on the internet. I have only done minor modifications to it. If my memory is correct, this one comes from the website "Beasts Lair".

Esfandyar he is loyal to his 'king' right or wrong and disobeying him is akin to suicide in his personal creed with wisdom coming second to loyalty despite his personal misgivings. He is know for being a bit hot blooded and even rageful when fighting an obviously challenging opponent. He doesn't believe in running from a fight, thinks one should always obey a liege lord and follows Ohrmazd's will and the religion of Zarathustra. He can be impatient and will not like wasting time with pointless delays like feasts but can hold back when he knows that is it prudent in battle. Esfandyar doesn't hold back his passions. He will follow any order, but that can be good or bad. He also has bad eyesight. His best weapon is a spear but he prefers just to pummel a person down

Noble Phantasms:

Vairim Kehrpem: The Gift of the Prophet

Rank: C+++

Type: Support

Range: Self

Max targets: Self

Despite his father's many heinous flaws, the older man was a devoted follower of the prophet Zarathustra, also known as Zoroaster. To reward the house of Vishtaspa for their faith, Zarathustra allowed the crown prince to drench himself in the water of invincibility. His body become like metal, unable to be hurt or killed in combat except for one part. When he had been bathing in the pools of invulnerably, he had to keep his eyes shut. This weakness would alter be the death of him in a battle fate said he must lose. As with other heroes like Hercules, this ability manifests itself as a defensive NP negating the concept of injury. Any attack higher then B rank will be able to pierce his defense. All other will be unable to even cause a bruise to form. The concepts of injury and death cannot exist on his body otherwise. Instead of being damaged when hit, the affected part of Esfandyar's body instantly converts into unbreakable metal until the fight is concluded. The exception, as there must always be, is the one vulnerable area. Like Achilles heel and Sigurd's shoulder, Esfandyar has his eyes. NO matter what rank, an attack to the eyes will always be effective. There the concept of injury and death still exists and his effective endurance might as well be E Rank.

Aurvanto frena Utayuiti: The Shah's First General

Rank: A

Type: support

Range: n/a

Max targets: 1

Esfandyar led the Shah, his father's armies by replacing the previous general, Rustam. Similar to his predecessor, he was skilled in the use of every weapon of the era. Serving as the general, there was never a shortage of weapons should one breaks. Spears swords, bows, maces, shields, armor or helmets, whatever needed it would be provided. For Esfandyar, the idea of not having a weapon ready is simply not possible. Using this NP, Enfandyar is able to make any item a weapon he is skilled with using. Picking up a up a pencil, it will turn into a spear in his hand. A pair of scissors become a sword. They will change in his hands to something familiar. All weapons are treated like a mystical object of a D rank but to their artificial nature, they are not unbreakable. They can take a lot of hits but will shatter against a 'real' NP weapon. Anything can be turned into a weapon, except for preexisting weapons. This means that natural weapons or NP cannot be effected by it.

Haft Khan-I Isfandiyar: Valor always takes the shortest path

Rank: B

Type: anti-fortress

Range: 20 meters

Max target: 1

Representing Esfandyar's feat of breaking through the fortress of Arasp to rescue his sister. This technique is a homing strike that targets the nearest combatant, regardless of any physical barrier that separates them from Esfandyar. When Sefandyar uses the Haft-Khan his weapon will strike the most direct manner to reach its target, breaking through whatever is in its path. Esfandyar does not have to see the target with his eyes, but he doesn't control who it hits as well, it merely attack the nearest enemy. Because of the disposable nature of his weapons, depending on how far away the enemy is, Esfandyar might be able to throw the tool in question, letting it create a clear path to his opponent by itself. Any skills that increase an opponent's skill to dodge or high agility will naturally be effective in avoiding being hit by this technique

Mad Enhancement D Rank up for strength and endurance. In exchange some sanity is lost however the person can be mistaken as merely highly eccentric or not completely in their right mind rather than being truly mad. Following moderately complex orders are possible but complex tasks like cooking or operating a computer.

Eternal arms Mastership B This skill prevents the degradation of fighting skills when under the effects of mental hindrance. At this level, one is a master of combat arts which has reached the point of being amongst the greatest in one's era. By completely merging the mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of his full fighting skills, unless under direct influence of high-level thaumaturgy.

Bravery B the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effect of Mad Enhancement. At this rank, the servant is highly resistant to all mental interference, including distractions, emotions and illusion. All but the most mind crushing attacks or prolonged psychological torture are rendered mute.

Charisma C The talent to lead an army. Leadership is at the level of a General or Governor. At this rank, the servant can effectively command several thousand warriors in battle but only has moderate skills in long term management. Sealed due to Mad Enhancement

Golden Rule B Measures one's fortune and ability to acquire wealth. At this skill level, one can easily gather monetary resources under a short amount of time and will only minimal effort. This skill is represents not only the wealth and resources Esfandyar commanded as a king under his father, but to the treasure and loot he brought to Persia from his adventures. However, instead of hoarding his wealth, he rewards his father's subject and servants greatly from his own pocket.

Height: 5'10"

Natural Enemy: Prophet Mohamad, Rustam (but not fatally so)

Likes: Zoroastranism, Persian culture, Rustam (Beat him but not hate him)

Dislikes: Daevs, imprisonment, Garzam, Arjasp and his sons,

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Mana: C

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

(Berserker)


	3. Chapter 3 onihime

Notes: This is another one that isn't mine. I don't remember where I pick this one up at but I have done almost not modifications to it except for adding what I believe would be likes, dislikes and talents from her Wikipedia article.

I think this one was rather well done. I know little about Japanese culture but her legend is based off of a Chinese/Japanese folk tale called "The weaver girl and the cowherd". I just though it was a nice and complete piece that I want to share.

Orihime

The daughter of the sky king Tentei, it was said that she made her clothing from the Amanogawa (milky way) itself. Her father loved the clothing she wove and she dedicated most of her time in effort into pleasing him but Orihime worried that she would never find a husband if she worked all the time. While working, she met Hikoboshi the cow herder from across the Amanogawa and they instantly fell in love and were married. But Orihime no longer produced any of her beautiful clothing and Hioboshi's cattle were allowed to roam all across the heavens. In anger, Tentei forbade the two from meeting and flooded the Amanogawa to separate them. Eventually, Tentei allowed the two to meet for a single day but there was no bridge for them to cross until a flock of birds heard Orihime's cries of sorrow and promised to aid them on the day. To this day in Japan the meeting of those two lovers is celebrated on the seventh day of the seventh month of the lunisolar calendar (or usually July 7 for us westerners but the date changes slighting).

Item Construction A Orihime's weaving ability is attributed to her legend. It is sometimes said that the cloth that Orihime weaved was actually the Milky Way itself. Due to her legend, this skill can only be used by Orihime to weave magical cloth, whether protective or otherwise… The cloth she weaves can be imbued with a single skill that is normally reserved for servants, or imbued with a single offensive or defensive property, allowing her and her allies to fight her adversaries using a varity of tactics. Onle one piece of clothing she can weave can be worn by a person at a time, although the cloth themselves, depending on the ability she's imbued them with, can sometimes be left alone to do their work against an unsuspecting Magus or Servant. Possible skills: Presence concealment C; Bravery B; ClairvoyanceC; Harmony D; Mystic Face B; Stat rank up. If the cloth is damaged in any way other then it was intended to, it will immediately lose the skill it was made with. Hime must pay a small amount of prana to make each piece, reduced if made in her workshop, and must maintain a slight mana flow into the cloth to maintain the skill

Territory creation B The creation of a magical territory that amplifies one's abilities as a magus. At this rank, the creation of a magic workshop becomes possible. Orihime worked tirelessly on the banks of the Amanogawa river, weaving cloth/the Milky Way for her father. As a result, the 'workshop' she creates gives her a peace of mind and ability to weave her cloth even faster, and for less prana cost to both create and maintain. While in her territory, she may also control the movement of any piece of her woven cloth from afar, using it to bind her enemies or ensnare them in mental traps. Otherwise, she can only control cloth that she hold, or is in contact with, directly.

Divinity B the level of divine presence in a servant's blood. At this rank, the servant has the blood of a god within them but not directly. Legend speaks of Orihime as the daughter of Tentei, the Sky King. Orihime's high rank in divinity is meant to reflect this. Alone, every year her presence in the night sky as the star Vaga, alongside Hikoboshi's star Altair, it celebrated on the festival known as Tanabata.

Presence Detection B Detects presence of others within a particular distance. Combined with Presence Concealment, this ability is optimal for reconnaissance. At this rank, the servant can sense presence of others within a 5 km radius of herself. Although separated by the Amanogoawa river, Orihime was still more than capable of discerning Hikoboshi's presence on the other side: a fact that pained her to no end when she realized she could not cross the river to meet with her lover on the single day of the year they were allowed to meet.

Heaven's Cloth: A Maiden's Life's Work

Rank: A

Type: anti-unit

Range: 1-3

Max targets: 3

The cloth that Hime weaves is sometimes said to be the very fabric that makes up the Milky Way. As a result, the cloth she weaves has the capability to take on an appearance like that of a starry night sky, as well as the ability to bind her foes with the strength of a vacuum, as though they were being physically sucked into the cloth. With enough cloth activated, she can almost literally trap an enemy in the void of space, and kill them if they are tapped long enough. She may activate this ability in any cloth she has woven as and when she choose for a limited time at a medium prana cost depending on the size of cloth she is activating, allowing for a large variety of possibilities to a cunning Magus. But once activated, the cloth that was activated will lose all of its abilities and henceforth cannot be used.

Orihhime and Hikoboshi: Star Crossed Lovers

Rank: C

Type: support

Range: self

Max targets: 1

Orihime's representative star in the night sky is Vage. Hikoboshi is Altair. As long as the night sky and hence the two stars, are visible to her she gains a bonus in Endurance, agility and mana with no cost. This represents her tireless work in weaving cloth for her father in hopes that he will meet her husband on the promised day. It can be negated by clouds or rain and not activated if the sky is not visible, ex. Enclosed building.

Strength: E

Endurance: C+

Agility: C+

Mana: B

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: B

Likes: camping under the stars; spy glasses; bamboo trees

Dislikes: wearing gloves, floods,

Talents: weaving, Ukiyo-e woodblock prints

Note: Her three sizes are 82/57/79

(Caster)

Notes: Orihime just feels like a caster from what I read about her. She is associated with the Shinto miko, who from what I understand is equivalent to a nun or priestess. While in her legend she has nothing to do with magic she does seem to have power as noted by the fact she could weave the milky way.


	4. Chapter 4 Odysseus

Ulysses (Odysseus)

Better known as Odysseus, he served as the tactician of the Greeks in the Trojan war and the King of Ithaca. His strategy with the Trojan Horse won the war for the Greeks but he angered the sea god Poseidon and took him a decade to return to his wife, Penelope. He was a master archer who inherited the bow of Hercules.

In terms of physical appearance, Odysseus is an older man of 40 with a full beard that is slightly graying. He is fast, lucky and can keep fighting for a while without exhaustion. He is a well known deceiver and has a fiery temperament that makes him both a good trickster but also a hotheaded attacker who relies on his emotions in battle

Skills

Independent action C the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the mana supply form a master. At this level, he can remain in the world for a full day without a contract

Magic Resistance D grants protection against magical effects. Differently from resistance effects that merely reject prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At this level, cancels single action spells. Magic resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

Bravery B the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effect of Mad Enhancement. At this level, the servant is highly resistant to all mental interference, including distractions, emotions and illusions. All but the most mind crushing of attacks are rendered mute.

Eye of the mind (true) B capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long as there is a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning

Charisma C+ The natural talent to command an army. Increases the abilities of allies during a group battle. At this rank, the servant can command and effectively use the abilities of a large number of warriors, over one thousand. One with this is also a compelling speaker, able to convince defeated enemies and allies to work with him and share their expertise so long as they are not effected by mental interference of a high rank.

Noble Phantasms

Telemachus: Bow of 12 AxesC anti unit range: 5-25 max targets: 15

A composite bow that was gifted to Odysseus by his dying friend Hercules before the great hero allowed himself to die. He used this bow to kill the 15 suitors who were trying to woe his wife while he was missing for 20 years. While most Greeks hate the bow, Odysseus was one of the few that preferred it through stories. He can fire 12 bolts that turn into axes upon impact to cause maximum damage. He can fire at foes over a mile away. It is named after his son, Telemachus.

Notes: the number of axes are the number that Odysseus has to shoot through in order to prove who he was. The maximum number of targets is the number of suits he had to slay after returning home

Aeolus: Bag of Winds B anti-army range: 2-50 max targets: 500

A son of Poseidon that Odysseus met on his journey who controls the wind and gave Odysseus a bag of winds to help the king get home. It can only be used 4 times for the 4 winds. However, there is a 10% change of it backfiring and hitting Odysseus. They are kept inside of a small pouch kept on the king's him. When the bag is opponent a single wind will escape fleeing out like a class 5 tornado at a speed of 350 miles per hour (563 km per hour).

Trojan Horse: the armor of Achilles A support range: 0 max: 1

The Trojan Horse is an automatic ability that allows Odysseus to sacrifice the armor that he won to avoid a single lethal blow and teleport him outside of the line of sight of the attacker, from which he can strike the opponent with his bow. This was the armor of the great hero Achilles that Odysseus won from Ajax the Greater after Achilles' death in a competition of rhetoric. It was made by the god Hephaestus but since it was made for Achilles and not Odysseus the trickster cannot access its divine properties. However it has served its purpose of keeping Odysseus safe while making it look like he was defeated, just like his idea of the Trojan Horse did to the Greek forces at the end of the Trojan War.

Likes: wine; dogs; solid land

Dislikes: long voyages; fish; vengeance; shoes

Strength: C

Endurance: C++

Agility: B

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: C

Luck: B+

(Archer)

Notes: Besides the basic servant classes I have partially completed ideas about two other classes as well. The Napoleonic - a sub setting of the archer class. These would be modern day servants who use firearms rather then bows or throwing spears. The other would be the Marine. A sub-class of Riders who use fight on the water usually with the use of a ship. Since Odysseus is most famous for his 10 year trip home by boat, I think he would fit this class. However I am not satisfied yet with the Marine class but when I am, I will be posting an alternative Odysseus under that title.


	5. Chapter 5 Paris

Paris Alaxandros A Prince of Troy and instigator of the Trojan War. No further introduction needed.

Skills

Independent Action

Rank: A

The ability to remain in this world for an extended period of time without a contract with a master. At this level, he can remain in this world for a week even after losing his master. However, in order to used his Noble Phantasms, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of Mana from another source. Based on the fact that he could live beyond the time when his beloved city was destroyed.

Magic Resistance

Rank: D

Grants protection against magical effect. At this level, it cancels out a single action spell. The origin comes from a traditional talisman that all members of the house of Priam weir.

Disengage

Rank: A

The able to break away from combat. At this rank, the servant can retreat from battle regardless of the number of enemies he faces and the constitution that the battle are in. As long as the servant has the mana to keep moving, the individual can retreat from battle and heal himself. Also, with this ability, the battle is returned to the first turn, as if a fight had never occurred. The only exception to this is if one is inside of a reality marble or other high ranking Noble Phantasm that explicitly states that escape is impossible. This is a blessing from the goddess Aphrodite who saved him from Menelaus in a rightful duel even through there was no chance for Paris to win.

Eye for art

Rank: C

The infatuation with works of art. If he sees an NP, there is a 1/3 chance of deducing its name and true nature. However this it limited by the fact that anything that is not aesthetically pleasing is ignored by him.

Natural Body

Rank: A

The possession of a perfect body from birth to death without wound or scar. At this level, Strength, Endurance and Agility are Rank up. In ancient Greece, he is famous for have a handsome appearance and physical beauty was considered a sign of the gods that an individual had their favor.

Noble Phantasm

Kallista: All gifts belong to the Fairest

Rank: B

Type: Support

Max Target: 1

Representing the judgment of Paris when the Trojan Prince was called on to determine who was the fairest of them all. Each of the three goddess offered him a bribe. Aphrodite offered the most beautiful woman in the world, Athena offered victory in battle, Hera offered him rule of all of Asia. Taking the form of a golden apple, Kallista has three segments, each with a different effect. However, since he chose Aphrodite, the other two effects are dropped a full two ranks. Each one is chosen at random.

-Aphrodite: Mystic Face – A+

- Athena: Clairvoyance – C+ (was A+)

- Hera: Charisma – C+ (was A+)

After taking a bite, he cannot materialize the apple again for a full 24 hours.

Laomedon: Avenging the House of Troy

Rank: D (C)

Type: anti-unit

Max Target: 3

Named for the father of Priam (Paris' grandfather) it is a small bow and the only weapon that Paris has any skill at and the only weapon with which he achieved any form of success in combat. While weak, anyone struck with an arrow, the scar will forever be in the shape of the royal insignia of Troy, representing the grudge that Paris will have against that individual. Once marked, it the person is struck again with another arrow from this bow, that attack does the damage of a C rank NP (A rank normal attack). The effect can be canceled by Paris or by his death. The arrows also have an increased accuracy. The effectiveness of this attack is heavily limited by Paris' lack of ability as a warrior making it difficult to land the initial attack without the use of the Killisti's clairvoyance or to have a reinforced accuracy via a Command Seal.

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: D

Mana: C

Luck: B++

Noble Phantasm: B

Likes: adoration, bull fights,

Dislikes: physical exertion,

Talents: sweet talking, honoring promises, shooting people in the foot

Class: Assassin

Class: Archer

Notes: I never did like Paris in legend. I have read the Iliad for fun and always found both him and Helen as rather shallow and scatter brained. In that respect, the 2004 movie Troy they followed the Illad's depiction of him as a cowardly man who puts personal passions before the greater good. However Paris did succeed in killing Achilles and it is noted that he did try to fight people directly several times and was very will known to be able to convince others of his point of view. But he was never able to lead a large number of people and was considered second to his brother Hector in leadership of Troy. The reason he would be an archer is self evident with his story as the only weapon he ever showed skill with was a bow, and as he is considered more an antagonist to the Achilles in the Iliad, being killed not in direct combat but from safety behind a way could also be considered the acts or an assassin.


	6. Chapter 6 Faran Maka Bote

Faran Maka Bote

Also called Faran Bau. He Weirs only an open robe with a loin cloth. A west African hero, remembered by the ethnic groups along the margin of the Niger river as a legendary fisherman, exorcist and the very first of the sorko, an early kind of magus that relies on divine possession. He was born the son of fisherman Nisile Bote and his wife, the river spirit Maka. They lived in Kare Kaptu, a village near the border of current-day Niger and Benin. Only a few meters from that thorp, there was an island in the middle of the Niger, chock full of river spirits that delighted in teasing and pranking and the local fisherman, more often than not, with lethal consequences. Faran's mother prayed to her own mother, the spirit queen of the river, Harakoy Dikko, who found the leader of the evil spirits, Zirbin Sangay Moyo, and turned him into a strip of iron, which Faran would then use to forge the bladed tip of his first and greatest spear. When Faran Maka Bote left to explore the lands to the north, the blind spirit Zinkibaru took control of the river with the power of his music, which enthralled the animals and spirits to do his bidding. Knowing Faran would oppose him, Zinkibaru would send animals to ravage Fanan's crops and he would lead the hippos away to deny Faran his favorite meal. In their first meeting, Zinkibaru's magic proved superior to Fanam's mettle, and the young fisherman was humiliated and his boat stolen. Only once he received instruction from his mother on how to counter Zinkibaru's Divine Words was he capable of defeating and slaying the mischievous spirit. Claiming Zinkibaru's instrument, Faran Maka Bote gained control over the spirits of the Niger, if only for some time. It did not last long, for the spirits were not substantially harsh, and thus because increasingly assertive. Furthermore, the great lightning god Dongo was made angry by the death of Zinkibaru – even if he was ill-natured, he still sang praises to the great god Dongo. At the behest of Harakoy Dikko, Faran swore to become Dongo's bard, and the lightning god gave him the Title 'Faran Baru' (the youngest {of the river spirits}) and taught him the sacred praise-poetry of the spirits. Then, Dongo announced to both humans and spirits that the gods, with the exception of Harakoy Dikko, would depart to the heavens. From that moment, spirits became invisible to the eyes of ordinary humans – this is considered the end of the Age of Gods in West African traditions. This event is remembered as the first yene; a ceremony in which human beings can see the spirits and hear their commands and advice. Every year afterwards, Faran recited the praise-poetry while trained musicians produced beseeching music. In response, the spirits would descend from the heavens and take the bodies of human dancers to interact with the people for one evening.

Way of the Hunter, Way of the Sorko - Faran Maka Bote can also be summoned in the Caster-class. He would have Item construction rank B, representing his capabilities to craft advanced ritual tools and weapons. Territory Creation rank B++. His NP is a guitar he claimed from Zinibaru; it allows him to control river spirits and beasts and the other NP is a clay pot of the god Dongo which Faran uses to invoke divine lightning to attack.

Magic resistance E Grants protection against magical effects and spells. At this level it cannot cancel any spells but magic damage is reduced somewhat.

Divinity D The measure of whether one is related to a god or not. Faran Maka Bote achieves this as he is the son of a fisherman and a river spirit.

High-speed Divine Words E The power to activate thaumaturgy without the use of magic circuits. The language from the age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such it is power long lost by modern magi. Roughly equivalent to High-speed Aria.

Riding C++ Expertise to ride animals and vehicles. At this level, most vehicles can be handled with above average skill but Phantasm races such as Demonic and Holy Beast creatures. Faran Bau's riding skill is limited to aquatic vehicles and creatures.

Zugu Zirbin: Maw of the Niger Predator

Rank: C+

Type: anti-unit

Faran Baru's first spear, made from the transmuted body of Zirbin Sangay Moyo. It is the hunting spear that allowed Faran Maka Bote to stalk and bring death to many powerful animals. It appearance is extremely simple, for it is not the habit of African cultures to sacrifice functionality for the sake of aesthetics when it comes to basic necessities. As long as Faran holds the spear, his footsteps make no sound and his body exudes no scent. The spear's magic uses the water content of the environment to emulate a crocodile's jaw clamping action. With swing of the pole arm, the water in the space around the target coalesces and rushes towards the target from opposite direction, seizing it like a crocodile's maw. The souce of the water is irrelevant: whether it comes from the ground, the atmosphere or the local plant life, the spear will claim absolute control over it. Even modern Water-Element Thaumaturgy can be controlled by the superior mystery of the spear, regardless of rank. Naturally, the attack's versatility is maximized when used within a significant water source

Zogu Babingay: Bride of the Niger Predator

Rank: C+

Type: anti-unit

A "Mate" harpoon crafted as a companion for Zogu Zirbin. While it is certainly usable as a killing tool, it is primarily a supporting device to improve the other spear's performance and functionality. It is almost identical to its counterpart, except that the spear blade is split in the middle, making a two pronged weapon. The Zogu Babingay allows Faran to transmute his own prana into water at will. Furthermore, as long as he hold the weapon, Faran cannot be harmed, hampered or restrained by water of any sources or nature of natural or magical nature. Water-based spells have no effect on him, he can move while underwater with the same speed and grace and agility as if he were on land, without ever suffering from asphyxiation. Elements of lakes and rivers cannot harm him, and neither can scalding hot fluid. Finally, the range and attack rate of Zogu Zirbin is doubled.

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: C

NP: C+

(Lancer) (Caster)

Notes: This one is something I found online through some research. I know little about Faran Make Bote except the fact that he is a cultural hero of Niger. I have taken this word for word from the origin and have only given greater details on his skills. If I have made any mistakes or insults, please, they are of ignorance rather then out right malice. I ask anyone who is reading this and knows more about him to tell me. I wanted to do a hero from Africa since to my knowledge there has never been any heroes in Fate from the continent.


	7. Chapter 7 Hong Xiuqan

Hong Xuiquan

From 1814 – 1863. From an impoverished Hakka farming family in southern China. He rejected the statuesque and cared more about education. However he failed to pass the civil service exam of china five times that would allow him to enter service for the government. Eventually he met with Christian missionaries of Europe who would shape his future. He didn't care about the religion at first but he had dreams and visions of Confucius being declared a demon. Hong Xuiquan believed these meant that he was to rid the world of those who didn't believe in the Caanon God. Forgoing the exam he became a local teacher. Xuiquan believed that he, like Jesus, was a son of God and meant to convert the world to the Christian faith by toppling the Chinese government based on Confucius and Buddhist principles. The poor and minorities quickly converted to his ideas as they promised them a better life and new opportunities that the suffocating system of China did not allow. His two most devoted followers with Hong Rengan and Feng Yunshan. His people were called the God Worshippers and when the local government tried to suppress it the passion grew while Western missionaries were jealous of his success and fearful of the creation of his own sect. With tens of thousands of followers the government sent troops to end him but failed and federal officials were killed, allowing Hong to create a nation call the Heavenly Kingdom of Transcendent Peace and began the Taiping Rebellion. He was successful even against the main army of China. Social reforms allowed for ambition and development while keeping loyalty. The Kingdom and rebellion lasted for over 12 years before it was finally put down by the Qing government. Rather than accepting defeat he killed himself.

He is more interested in violence then conversion and wants to recreate his Heavenly Kingdom through violent means. While he was successful he is also single minded and bat shit crazy.

Mad Enhancement D A sort of insanity that robs the him of reason while boosting their basic parameters. At this level, one can still speak but mental abilities are limited. Bonuses to all physical stats.

Charisma D++ The ability to motivate and charm people and lead armies. At this rank, a person can get fanatical devotion from any and all followers, but at the same time the servant will never be recognized as a "great leader" in history; at best the will be considered revolutionaries or cult leaders with a large following.

Revelation B A skill to reveal (intermittently and never intentionally) the right path to take in any situation. Though Mad Enhancement normally would seal such a skill, Hong can utilize it as a result of his extreme faith. However, the likelihood that his revelations will be believed or even understood are decreased.

Protection of the Faith A+++ Divine guardianship gained from strong confidence in one's religious beliefs. Having an especially high rant, though, may lead to one having a distorted personality.

Divinity D Hong proclaimed himself the son of a god, and while there is no evidence of this, many people still believed him, though out of their shared zeal.

Guangix: Demon Slaying swords

Rank: D+

Type: anti-unit

Max Target: 1

Range: 3

Twin swords, three feet in length and sharpened to a point little large the a piece of paper. They were forged by Hong Xuiquan's religious order to defeat "demons" that plagued the world. In his reasoning, "demons" were actually gods and philosophers worshipped by the Chinese population, with Buddha and Confucius being particularly hated. They are powerful by the mere virtue of being very well made and enchanted to permanently wound non-Christain idols and divine figures. Anyone with a rank in Divinity will suffer from injuries that cannot be healed. However due to Hong's distorted view of the world real demons are unaffected by them.

God Worshippers: The Tapping Heavenly Kingdom

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-army

Max Target: 50

Range: 25

The Taiping Rebellion ended with the deaths of tens of millions of people making it one of the bloodiest in history and larger even then the Napoleonic wars. Representing the destruction and bloodshed of the rebellion, as well as the immense hatred towards traditional Confucian ideals allows Hong to be at full power. Multi-colored flames burn through the air around Hong and encircle the battlefield and Mad Enhancement is increased to A. Any divine or mystical protection is stripped of Hong's opponents even if an enemy is far more skilled then he is allowing him to fight on the same level as his opponent. The circle of fire is inescapable thus the only way out is to defeat Hong or until he is unable to maintain it any longer. The flames can also lash out at random intervals and burn anyone who it too near in 'holy' fire. Theoretically, a command seal could force him to disengage it but that is yet to be tested.

Strength: B

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: D

Endurance: A

NP: D+

(Berserker) (Saber)

Notes: I couldn't find anything about what Hong Xiuquan would like or dislike and because I lack an accurate understanding of Chinese culture during that particular time I am forgoing the talents, likes and dislikes. While he could be denoted as a Saber, from what I understand his religious fervor was so great he had trouble seeing beyond it.


End file.
